A Little Fun Ain't Ever Hurt Nobody
by ZoPalmLover
Summary: Some smutty smut I wrote for a lovely lady. Don't read if your in public. Just sayin.


**_A/N: I wrote this for a girl who doesn't know it's about her, yet. It's something we talked about so I decided to make it Lost Girl style. Enjoy_**

* * *

Lauren had seemed to be a little more handise lately. She would be waiting for me when I came home from the office ready to play some new game she had come up with in the free time she had at the lab. Now, don't get my wrong, I'm not complaining but she was really starting to wear me out. Which was why I was glad she stayed a little late at the lab. It gave me a chance to soak in a warm bath and take a much deserved rest.

I loved that Lauren was moving out of her comfort zone in not only the bedroom but in every way that she could. She seemed to take Kenzi's advice when she told Lauren that she was "Too vanilla for her spicy BoBo." I wasn't complaining about Lauren's vanilla tastes. Sex with my wife has always and will always be enjoyable in every way. I don't think there could ever be a time when I wasn't thinking about how beautiful she was. How she always seemed to channel from quiet geek to absolute freak and I absolutely loved it. It made my body come alive just thinking about how she would take me whenever she wanted, how ever she wanted me. I was still sore in places one should never be sore, but alas, I loved when we got a little rough.

A rustling from the bathroom wakes me from my dead sleep.

I roll over to look at the clock; it reads nine thirty-seven. Wow, five hours of sleep. It was better than nothing and thankfully tonight was a Friday so I could sleep in all weekend if I wanted to and if Lauren let me.

I hear the rustling of what sounded like paper and boxes again coming from the bathroom, "Lauren?" I call out, sleep still heavy in my voice.

"One second hun!" she yells over all the rustling that was going on in there.

I shrug to myself and slide deeper under my covers, humming contently at how warm and cozy my body felt at this moment. It would be better if Lauren would join me but whatever she was doing in the bathroom sounded like it needed to be done.

It must've been awhile before Lauren emerged out of the bathroom because I wake up again as she slides into bed behind me, trying her best not to wake me up.

"Mmm, just the sight I was dreamin of." I say with a smile and turn over to face her.

Lauren brushes some hair behind my ear and smiles, "It still amazes me how beautiful you look when you first wake up." she leans in and kiss my nose as I blush, "I think it's my favorite look on you."

I scoff, "I thought naked me was your favorite on me."

"Second to this." she says and plants a lingering kiss on each of my cheeks before doing the same to my lips. "You know," she starts once she pulls away from me but lets her hand stay on my cheek, caressing it lightly, "I have been slowly coming out of my comfort zone and it's not as bad as I thought."

"No?"

She shakes her head with a smirk, "Not at all. I thought that it would be hard and I was a little scared but once I realized that I was exploring all of these new things with you...the fear subsided and was quickly replaced with this aching need."

I smile wide and scoot a little closer but not touching what I knew was her naked body, "I'm glad I could make these things enjoyable for you." I say lowly and nip playfully at her lip.

A small moan fills the air and I just smile more, loving that I'm the one that could still pull that reaction from her after all this time. "You'd think after almost two decades of being together I wouldn't feel this way but I'm glad I do."

"Well sweetheart no one ever said two hot women in their late thirties still couldn't have fun." I say with a smirk.

It was true, Lauren and I had been together since our junior year of high school. It was a hard journey with the going to college and long distance. Lauren had got accepted to Stanford in California while I stayed closer to home so I could stay near family. We agreed to always be open with each other if we ever decided to bed someone else. There were times when I thought about it but all that did was make me think that of Lauren were here I wouldn't do it. So instead of cheating, even though she constantly told me it wasn't, I would call her and let her help me with my little problem. From what Lauren told me she had some fling with some chick named Nadia who after a few times of hooking up said she was in love with Lauren and wanted to be with her. That didn't make me too happy. Looking back in it now it was all a little silly if me to be as angry as I was because Lauren immediately cut her off when she told her that. I guess it made me upset because I knew that my wife could have anybody she wanted and that she could one day not want me anymore. This went on for about four or five years in between Lauren's summer breaks and any other break that she could get to come and see me. When we would we each other we would usually just stay snuggled up with each other for the most part. It was the only time that I could fall asleep in her arms and wake up the same way. Those we're the times that made her leaving a little easier. The memories.

I am pulled out of my musing when Lauren's soft lips trail up my neck and to my ear, "I have a surprise for my special girl." she purrs hotly into my ear.

"Mmm, and what would that be?" I ask and thread my fingers through her hair.

"Do you remember that fantasy you told me about?" she asks and nibbles lightly on my ear.

I shiver and try to bring her closer to me but she pulls away, "I told you about a lot of my fantasies, you'll have to be for detailed babe."

Lauren nods and starts to slowly run her hands down my body, "We were in a hotel for some event that your boss was throwing. Instead of going home the same night you decided it would be best to just book a room and leave the next morning." as Lauren explains the fantasy I try to remember it, but so far nothing was coming to mind. "You wanted me to wear those lose fitting grey slack I have with that black button up that was really tight. I didn't hesitate putting on the outfit for you but I neglected to tell you what I had on under it." oh god was she talking about what I think she is? "We went to the little party for your boss but throughout the night I would slide my hand up your sexy black dress I love so much any chance I got." Fuck, she was."I whispered things in your ear that would make a nun blush and when I came and hugged you from behind while you were talking to a coworker you felt the surprise I had for you in my pants." She says lowly and eases closer to me. "You turned and looked at me, not even bothering to dismiss yourself from the conversation, and pulled me into the empty ladies room. Not that you seemed to care if people came in anyway." she chuckles and grabs lightly at the hair she had balled up in her hand, "You pushed me into the largest stall and into a wall before you dropped to your knees and unzipped my pants." For a moment I get lost in her description perfectly of the dream I told her about one night to mess with her because she was on her period, then I feel her push herself completely against me and a new appendage that I was sure my Lauren never had before in her lower regions. I moan louder than intended and pull her to me only to be stopped by her yanking my hair roughly, "Did I say you could interrupt me?"

I try and shake my head but fail due to her vice grip sending pricks of pain and pleasure through my body, "No."

Once she is sure that I won't move again she continues with her description, "You look up at me and ask if it's for you and I pull you up to me before pinning you to the wall. I told you if you were a good girl you could have my cock. That I would give it to you nice and hard." Lauren looks at me with dark eyes and runs her tongue over my lips. "Do you remember?"

I moan and press my hips into hers, "Yes." I practically growl at her as my hips roll on their own accord.

The hand that wasn't in my hair starts it's journey again to my heated folds. "You tried to free me but I stopped you and said if you wanted it you'd have to wait." her hand stops and draws lazy patterns on my hip and the story continues on, "So we went back out to the party and you were obviously frustrated and I knew it but decided to act as if I didn't. At the end of the night we take the elevator up to the room but there were people with us so you couldn't start your assault on me like I knew you wanted to. Instead I made you wait until we got into the room. Do remember that my love?" she asks as her fingers softly caress my folds slowly.

"Fuck." I groan and try to push myself harder into her teasing hand but she doesn't let me. It was clear that she was in charge for this little game and I didn't mind that at all.

"Oh I plan to. Many times." Lauren breathes lowly and moves closer, causing he phallus to rub against my stomach which did nothing for the growing wetness between my legs. Lauren was going to draw this out, make me beg for it and when she finally did decide to give it to me I knew that the wait would be worth it. "When we get into the room I immediately shut the door and pin you against the hall door. My hips press into yours and you moan and the feel of me against you. You could tell by the look in my eyes that I wanted to fuck you. That I wanted to take you and make you mine." her hand starts to slowly but firmly work my growing wetness making my back arch and my muscles to tighten. It felt so good. "I give you exactly what you want and drop down to my knees, never taking my eyes off of yours. I pull up your dress and realize that you aren't wearing any panties and without skipping a beat I press my face between your legs."

My back arches more at the images playing through my mind and a drawn out moan crashes through me when Lauren's fingers make tight, sure circles around my clit. "Lauren, fuck." I groan out and try to pull her lips to my, once again failing because of her hold on my hair.

"You ride my tongue to make yourself cum but I pull back and stand up so I could take off your whole dress." Lauren's voice was getting thicker and thicker with her desire that I thought for sure she was going to choke on it. I knew it wouldn't be too much longer before she would give up on her teasing game and fuck me like I know we both want. "Once you are naked I tell you to pull out my cock. You do exactly as you are told and rub it slowly, getting the feel of it. Mmm, grab my cock Bo." she commands as I stifle a moan.

"Lauren...please." I beg and do as I'm told. I wouldn't want her to stop now, would I?

She smirks and stops playing with my clit, bringing her wet digits into her mouth and humming at the musky taste. "Please what Bo?"

I pull her appendage to me successfully bringing her hips closer as well, " ." I say through clenched teeth.

"Maybe in a minute."She says slyly and pushes me down so that she is now on top of me, my hand still on the toy. "I want to taste you first."

I nod and open my legs wide.

Lauren shakes her head and leans back on her heels, looking fucking sexy with the harness around her as she looks at me with a smirk. "I want you to ride my face Bo, but I want it to be up against the wall above our headboard." she nods above me and I look at her confused.

"How exactly am I going to get up there?" I ask, not really seeing the possibility in her suggestion.

"Stand up." she says sternly.

Again, without hesitation I stand up on the bed and look down at her, "Now what."

Lauren crawls to me and on all fours and lets her hands travel softly up thighs, "Easy. Put one leg on this shoulder and the other on the opposite one."

I look at her apprehensively, "Um...Lauren I don't think..."

"Bo.." she warns and quirks up an eyebrow. "Do it." she says and my insides melt. I loved when she was forceful with me. Sometimes I would disobey her on purpose just to see what she would do and I am proud to say I have yet to be disappointed.

I don't know how this was actually going to work but undo as she instructed me to and place both my legs on her shoulders. It was actually pretty comfortable, it was like sitting in a chair without the seat.

"Now hold on and enjoy your new seat." she says with smirk and dives right into me.

Automatically I push myself further into her mouth and nearly scream at the intense sensation my wife was bringing me. She skipped the licking and went straight to the sucking. My clit was throbbing and it felt so good to have her mouth around. She worked me only the way she could and I pushed my hips to her more and she had to slide back a but because I was riding her face so hard. I just couldn't help myself, it felt so fucking unbelievably good.

My toes curl and I feel the warmth start to dress throughout my body as I tense, "Lauren." I groan with a shaky voice and grab roughly at her hair, moving her head how I wanted it. "Fuck baby! I'm gonna cum!" I moan out and press my heels firmly into her back.

"Mmm." Lauren moan into my heat and looks up into my eyes.

"Holy hell!" I scram at the intensity in her eyes as I start to fall over the edge.

"Not yet." Lauren growls and takes her mouth off of me and pulling my back down to the bed. "I want you to cum while I'm inside you." she says through her clenched teeth. "But only cum when I say so. You understand?"

I lay there shaking from my stolen orgasm and simply nod my head.

"Answer me." Lauren says and smacks my ass.

Fuck that felt good. "Yes!" I moan out.

"Get on all fours." she commands and waits for me to do what she says. Of course I do and she places her hands firmly on my hips. I knew what was coming next and my walls clenched tightly together at the mere thought of it. This was the Lauren I fell in love with. The one I seemed to fall deeper in love with everyday.

Lauren teases the tip of the phallus over my clit and my opening, gathering the wetness that she caused there. She did this repeatedly and it was driving me insane, I just wanted her to fuck me already. "Lauren." I growl through clenched teeth and push my ass back towards the toy but Lauren pulls away and smacks me ass as she had earlier.

"Be still." she says plainly and I do just that.

My wife continues to tease me for what felt like hours before suddenly entering my slowly.

A long drawn out moan settles deep in my chest and I lean back into Lauren as she lets me get use to the size of the toy.

It wasn't all that big really but it did fill me up and I can't even explain how heavenly it feel to have Lauren inside me like she was.

Slowly, Lauren starts to thrust in and out of me. In and out. "So good." I moan, "Fuck, Lauren so good."

"Yeah?" she asks, keeping her insanely slow pace. "You want more?"

I nod quickly and look back at her, "Fuck me Lauren. Give it to me."

Lauren lets out a deep growl and grabs a handful of my hair before pounding herself into me so good.

"FUCK!" I scream and meet her with each thrust, loving the way her body smacked against my ass.

"You're so beautiful Bo." Lauren says breathlessly and grabs tightly at my hip with her free hand, "Play with your clit while I fuck you baby, I want to see you."

I moan loudly and bring my right hand between my legs and press hard on my clit while making right circles.

"Lauren, fuck!" I groan as she smacks my ass again. I'm so close and I could feel my climax coming on strongly but I knew that I couldn't come yet or she would stop.

As if she knew exactly what was about to happen she pulls out if me and flips me over, "Don't you come Isabeau, I'm not done with you." Lauren pulls me roughly into her and slides the phallus back into me.

I bite my lip so hard I thought that I would chew it off, "Motherfu-" Lauren cuts me short and rubs my clit quickly with her thumb. I wouldn't last much longer if she kept this up. I knew that I wasn't supposed to cum but the pressure was so intense and my body was shaking so profoundly that I don't think I could not cum this time.

"Do you want to come?" Lauren asks, a sheen of sweat coving her lean body.

Unable to actually say anything I just nod and grab at the sheets so yard I thought I would surely tear a hole in them.

Lauren smirks and flips me over so I'm on top of her. I don't know where she got this stamina from but from the way she was shaking I knew she too wouldn't last that long without coming.

"Ride me." she says and lays her hands on my thighs.

I would say this was just like my dream but that would be a lie. This was better than my dream. So much better.

With great pleasure, I steady myself on top of Lauren and start to ride her at the pace I wanted.

The best part about being on top is that you got control. I could come right now if I wanted to and Lauren knew she couldn't stop it even if she wanted me to, and by the look in her eyes she surely didn't want to.

"Uuu, fuck." I groan and balance myself, my hands on the sides of Lauren's head.

Lauren's grip on my hips never eased up, she actually guided my hips when I felt like I was about to fall over the edge.

The need to come becomes overwhelming and I lean on my elbows instead of my hands while looking into Lauren's eyes. "Please Lauren." I groan and start to move my hips erratically.

"Please what?" I groan and throw my head back to moan as she thrusts up into me. "You want to cum Bo?"

"Yes." I growl through clenched teeth.

Lauren smacks my ass with both hands, which only turns me on even more, "Did I say you could come?" she asks and I shake my head no, "Then are you going cum?" she as a and smacks my ass again. I clench my jaw and shake my head again. "Good girl." she coos and kisses my neck softly as one of her hands travel up my back and into my hair as she continues to thrust in and out of me.

I start to grind into her every thrust, hitting my sweet spot perfectly and tell Lauren that I was going to cum if she didn't let me.

"You'll cum when I say so." she growls into my ear and pulls my hair roughly while laying a few smacks on my ass.

"FUCK." I scream. "Hit me again."

"Again?" she asks with a smirk and I nod my head.

Lauren gives me more smacks and pumps harder, faster into me, "Please. Oh my god Lauren! Please please let me cum." I beg, knowing that she would give it sooner rather than later.

Her hand lays on my ass cheek again and her grip on my hair directs my mouth to hers, "I want you to cum. I want you to scream my name and let everybody know who you're coming for." she smacks my ass again. "You're mine Bo. Tell me." she says through clenched teeth.

I nod my head and swallow thickly as my orgasm creeps it's way through my body, "Yours! I'm yours! Only yours!"

"Then cum for me." she commands.

I shoot straight up and push my hips down to still Lauren from moving as a mind numbing orgasm. There's a high pitched in the air and I realize that it's mine. I wanted to call out Lauren's name, I wanted everybody to know who was making me feel so good but my mouth just would let me. I fall forward in a heap and Lauren holds me tightly to her as I slowly but surely come down from my high.

We lay there, listening to each other's breaths and heartbeats until Lauren breaks the silence, "I think that was in the top five of the best sex we've had." she says with a chuckle and brushes my sweaty hair out if my face.

"Mmm." I hum and try to sit up to look at her but my body doesn't let me. "You broke me." I laugh. "I can't move."

Lauren giggles, "Was I too much? Did I hurt you?"

"God no! Don't you for a second think that." I say and kiss her breast bone. "That was...fuck that was so good Lauren."

"I'm glad I could make you feel good." she whispers and kisses my forehead with a content sigh.

I press myself more into Lauren, "Can we just sleep now? You wore me out." I chuckle.

"Sure love." she says and rolls us over and slowly pulls herself out of me before taking off the harness and pulling me back on top of her. "I'm sure the neighbors think I killed you the way you screamed." she chuckles.

I look up at her and smile, "Oh baby. A little fun ain't ever hurt nobody." I say with a wink.

"That would be true hun." she petted my head as I slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of how lucky I am to have this wonderful woman as my wife.


End file.
